


Under the Sakura Blossoms

by Narakusmiko2



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narakusmiko2/pseuds/Narakusmiko2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't want to love him but she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sakura Blossoms

Well my adoring people I must apologize for not editing and posting the updated versions of my stories, many years have passed since the originals have been written (7 years actually). Old screen name for fanfiction.net is Narakusmiko and from mediaminer.org is Sessyskittymeow so do not fret, this are not stolen stories. Please enjoy, review or flame to your desire. All feedback is welcome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fanfic lol 

 

Kagome sat there at the base of the sakura tree in the feudal era. It's been two years since they've defeated Naraku, collected all the sacred jewel shards. Soon after the well had closed up and Kagome was left alone or so she tried to convince herself. Sango and Miroku had married and she was now pregnant with their second child. Shippo had perished in the final battle and Inuyasha had gone to hell with Kikyo. Everyone seemed to be happy but her at the time.   
And in order to properly protect the sacred jewel it turned her into a demon and a dog demon at that. Her once black hair was now silver and her brown eyes were now an ice blue with sparks of green and silver. She had someone now; it took them years to actually learn how to stand the other without arguing about something. The Western TaiYoukai Sesshomaru. He had taken her as his lover shortly after the final battle and soon after that she became his mate. She was bound to him by honor; he had saved her life during the final battle and took her body and the rest of her life as payment. She played the good mate by taking care of him both in and out of the bed chamber, she conceived and birthed him healthy pups. She loved her pups and as they lived together she came to love Sesshomaru as well.   
"You shouldn’t be outside mate." Came the cold but always seductive voice of Sesshomaru. "And where should I be my lord." She looked up at him with an innocent look on her face. She knew she shouldn’t be outside right now, she could feel the onset of her monthly heat. But it was stuffy inside and she wanted some fresh air. "Unless you wish for me to fuck you in plain sight, you should be in bed pleasing your stressed mate."   
He growled out lust clearly evident in his voice. His mate was going into heat and he was as well. Dammit she knows better than to leave our bed when she's in heat....seems she needs another lesson. She stood up but didn't get the chance to head back inside do to Sesshomaru throwing her onto his shoulder and walking calmly back into the castle with a almost passive mate. She couldn’t help but kiss and lick his neck was she had left her mating mark on him. A pleased purr left Sesshomaru's chest as he caressed her backside, squeezing it occasionally. And in countenance she reached down and squeezed his ass as well causing a warning growl to escape his throat warning her to be still as he led his hand inside of her kimono and lightly ran his claws down her exposed sex. When entering their bed chambers he deposited her onto the western style bed and went to removing his clothes.  
There he stood in all his naked glory and he smelled Kagome's scent spike on seeing his very aroused cock. Without any words he stocked towards her like the dog he was. His eyes began to bleed red as he watched her disrobe for him and toss her kimono across the room and motioned for him to come to her. Her eyes as well were starting to turn red but she still stayed a submissive bitch in his eyes.   
Waiting to be taken by her mate. He pounced on her and began to roughly nip at any exposed skin he came across before soothing the ache with his soft but slightly rough tongue. She moaned and arched into him and received a hard nip on her nipple as a warning to be still. He worked his way down her body and roughly pulled her legs apart and settled his mouth over her dripping core. His tongue delved into her folds and started to explore her hot wet pussy as he sucked the tiny nub. He loved the taste of her and wasn't going to stop till she came in his mouth. He growled in approval when her fingers intertwined in his long silky locks. It didn't take long for her to scream her release; he growled with male satisfaction and desperate need, as he licked every drop he could reach. He worked his way back up her body and took possession of her lips making her taste herself on his tongue and lips. She moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue. He growled when she pushed her body up into his trying to get him to enter her, he roughly pulled away from her before rolling her onto her stomach. Pulling her knees up onto the bed he thrust into her without a second thought. "Now my bitch it's time for your punishment, enjoy it." Sesshomaru growled out in lust.


End file.
